


Come and Join the Masquerade

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Written for the Kurtoberfest 2015 prompt: masquerade





	

Silk cords encircle his wrists and ankles, elbows and knees, trailing upward into darkness in defiance of gravity. 

There is music playing - 80’s synthpop - and he moves, not smoothly or with grace but by compulsion. Somewhere above him there is laughter.

Kurt is not alone, although he has been often enough to know the ache of it. The other dancers are similarly compelled into movement, just as ungraceful and unwilling.

To his left is someone he may know, regardless of the silk and lace that masks most of their features. His own is azure, his companion wears crimson. They are both wearing black trousers and tailcoats with white silk accessories.

The music changes, the tempo slowing. His hand brushes against his companion’s as they are turned to face each other. Bowing clumsily, their hands brush again and they are off, moving in stilted synchronization through the dance.

Other pairs move around them, their loveliness made grotesque by painted-on features and puppet-like movements.

There is an oversized door to the left and it opens as words echo around them, honeyed poison. A trio of suit-clad figures enter, featureless masks covering their faces. They weave through the dancers wielding scissors.

Kurt’s partner crumples to the floor.

The cords cut into his skin as he is jerked away. Crumpled forms surround him but Kurt sees only the white of a faceless figure. A flash of silver.

The music fades as he falls.

+++++

Adam sprawls across the bed, deeply asleep, a contented smile on his face. Kurt curls around him, heavy-lidded and sated.

He reaches up slowly to turn off the bedside lamp, brushing his hand over azure and crimson. 

The moon is full tonight, shining through the half-drawn curtains. A golden NYADA trophy reflects the moonlight onto a silver DVD labeled in Kurt’s elegant script: Masquerade.

 

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the Berlin song “Masquerade” which some people interpret as a commentary on the the broken hopes and dreams of unsuccessful or older actors


End file.
